Astinus of Ansalon
“People do not understand power. They view it exclusively as a contest, this against that; which is the greater? Which wins, which fails? Power is less about actual conflict - recognizing as it does the mutual damage conflict entails, with such damage making one vulnerable - less about actual conflict, then, than it is about statements. Presence is power’s truest expression. And presence is, at its core, the occupation of space. An assertion, if you will. One that must be acknowledged by other powers, lesser or greater, it matters not.” -Astinus of Ansalon History The son of Ramander of Oranor and Gwendolyn Livossa-Coralis, Astinus was abducted as an infant by his great-uncle, Vitreous, who believed that the court of the vampire emperor was no place for a child. Vitreous raised Astinus alongside his own son, Veridis, taking the two boys from place to place in his sky ship, Twisted Fortune. Vitreous educated Astinus and Veridis about the weight of their heritage, and impressed upon them that it was their duty to write the next chapter in the history of the House of Arendur. Before long, Vitreous would pass away of old age, grounding his ship nearby Ragnarok, where he knew they would be safe. There, Astinus and Veridis would gain the protection of their uncle, Khamsa, and that of the king, Bolgar. Taking after his elven mother, Veridis would become a druid, while Astinus lived a more dissolute life. Though he possessed great force of will, he had inherited no magic, and lacked the aptitude to study wizardry. Being half-undead himself, he was deeply uncomfortable in Ragnarok, and spent much time in the dark, or around the monsters of the Demon Army led by his grandmother, Sharra. Once Veridis had completed his trials and joined the undead-hunting Circle of Twilight, Astinus announced his intent to undertake a pilgrimage to World's End and meet his father, Ramander. Veridis accompanied him on the long journey, and in time, Astinus gained an audience with the Emperor of World's End. Hungry for power, Astinus would make a pact with his father, receiving warlock powers in return for vowing to seize the Twin Thrones for himself and his cousin, or die in the attempt. Astinus and Veridis, both skilled hunters of the undead, have launched a war against the great old one Mordiggian, who corrupts the undead of World's End to his own service. They have won the nickname of "Twin Princes". Astinus' Plan Like all the men of the House of Arendur, Astinus's dreams and mad and grand. And just like Ramander and Tolumvire before, there is a sliver of a chance that he could succeed. His plan, broadly speaking, is to unite World's End, New Arendur, and the Reich by marrying Reise Forrawyn. He wishes to crown himself the Emperor of Mankind, and for his brother to become the Grand Druid. If they are able to take the Twin Thrones, they will create the Dream of Mankind to replace the Dream of the Old Ones. He also wishes to take the seven Keys to the Multiverse for himself, and release Magnus the Immortal from the Pillars of Fate. Though he does not know this, whether he is able to do this or not depends on the results of the third northern expedition. Along the way, he wishes to gain the allegiance of various forces. As his brother gains in power in the Druid Society, he will be able to command their allegiance. If he is able to sway Annakiya to his side, he would have her use the Philosopher's Stone to command Experiment #216, and hopefully create a new Kingdom of Aglazdere ruled by an immortal prophet. Personality He does not lack audacity. He sees the Final Empire, World's End, and Arendur as belonging to him. He has made a warlock pact with his father, and spent years as an adventurer beside his druid cousin, Veridis. Veridis is deeply loyal to his cousin, and wants to see him on the throne. Astinus believes in the family ideals; the unification of man, war with the great old ones, and magic as an end to a utopia. He believes the way forward lies with the reconquest of his ancestral kingdoms, and a marriage pact with Reise Forrawyn. With the Reich and Greater Arendur forming one great nation, he thinks that with magic and science united, man can finally achieve mastery over Terra. He hopes that he and Veridis can each claim one of the thrones; Veridis in the south, Astinus in the north beside his queen. His pedigree is impressive - he counts among his relatives Tolumvire of Arendur, Prince Ramander, Khamsa, Clovis Coralis, Sharra, and Emperor Monopoly. Nonetheless, attempts on his mother's side to produce a royal of perfect Alban stock, and on his grandfather's side to produce a royal of pure Imperial blood have served only to create a toxic brew of inbreeding. Though his father was bred with the intent to be a superior mage, his blood was so toxic and polluted by the time he sired him that rather than impart any magic, it only cursed him to have a foot in the grave at all times. Astinus is said to most closely resemble his grandfather Clovis Coralis in personality and appearance. Category:Arendur Category:Undead Category:Dhampir Category:Mages Category:Four Tales